


Ya no más

by Guadi_Fics



Series: YoI OS [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fights, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: A veces hay que decir basta, poner un alto y decir; 'ya no más'#Reto7 #RetoBasadoEnUnaImagen #retoff2018#RETOALAUTOR del grupo de Yuri!!! on Ice (fanfics en español)





	Ya no más

**Author's Note:**

> La idea es en respuesta a un reto que alguien lanzó en el grupo 'Yuri!! on Ice (fanfics en español)' y también al reto de FF 2018 N°7 en relación a hacer un fic basado en una imagen  
> DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son parte del anime de Yuri on Ice, de Mappa y su escritora Kubo. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.  
> Prohibida su copia/adaptación/repost en esta u otra plataforma.

 

—¡Dije que quiero el divorcio! —gritó Yuuri, frustrándose al tener que repetirlo luego de haberlo dicho tan por lo bajo que el ruso había tenido que volver a preguntarle. Apretando sus manos tan duramente entre sí que, aún por entre las lágrimas que ahora le caían libremente, podía ver cuán blancos los tenía.

—Yuu... ri...

—No, Viktor. Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no funcionó, que hace tiempo dejó de hacerlo.

Yuuri no lo veía, pero el rostro del mayor se hallaba en aquellos momentos completamente desfigurado. La sorpresa a la par de la confusión, el shock y la tristeza, la angustia, todas esas emociones que le habían embargado tan súbitamente tras haber escuchado aquella frase le habían transformado su semblante, usualmente amable, en una máscara de deforme de pena viviente. Acentuándose aún más cuando, al lado de la postura encorvada de Yuuri, sentado en el sillón de su sala, pudo divisar las dos maletas de éste ya obviamente completas y cerradas.

—¿Qué? Pero, no... espera, yo...

—Quiero el divorcio, Viktor —repitió el japonés una vez más, ahora mirándole a los ojos con la decisión plasmada en ellos, mientras las palabras le salían calmas.

—Pero, podemos intentar... —comenzó el ruso, deteniéndose al ver al menor comenzar a negar.

—Lo siento. Pero no. Ya no quiero —confesó—. Sí, quizás si lo hubiésemos hablado y hecho algo al respecto hace unos, no sé, quizás unos seis meses atrás, yo ya hubiera saltado de alegría ante la mera posibilidad, pero ahora...

—¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué hace seis meses sí y ahora no? ¿Qué cambió en esos seis meses, Yuuri? —preguntó, lanzando las preguntas una detrás de la otra casi sin respirar porque, ¡Joder! ¡Quería entender! ¡Lo necesitaba!

—Me enamoré.

—¿Qué?

El tiempo pareció detenerse con tan solo esas dos palabras.

El aire se congeló a pesar de ser primavera.

Los colores parecieron desaparecer.

—Que me enamoré de alguien más.

En un mundo ideal, esas dos palabras no habrían existido jamás. En el mundo ideal de Viktor vendrían acompañadas de un _‘de ti, de nuevo’_ Pero el mundo ideal no existía y el de Viktor acababa de colapsar después estar negándose por meses a reconocer que nada era como solía ser y de que había algo mal.

—No lo busqué No lo quise —continuó su aún esposo—. Pero en todos esos días que tú no estuviste, esa persona ocupó el lugar que antes sin esfuerzo solías llenar. Me acompañó. Me ayudó. Y como un idiota yo me enamoré de él.

—Así que me fuiste infiel... ¿quién es? ¿hace cuánto estás con él viéndome la cara? —escupió sin más.

Viktor estaba dolido, y furioso. Se sentía un idiota y a la vez un cobarde. Se sentía traicionado y burlado. Todo aquello parecía una mala broma sin final o una pesadilla de cuál quería con todas sus fuerzas despertar.

—No estoy con él.

—¿Qué? Pero, acabas de decir...

—Dije que me enamoré. Me enamoré como un idiota otra vez —dijo, y fue entonces cuando, Yuuri, sobrepasado por todo el coraje, nervios y dolor que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos para poder hacer frente y decir todo aquello que sabía debía, e incluso desde antes de que el ruso finalmente llegara; se echó a llorar con aún más fuerza que antes, tapándose la cara con las manos porque aquello realmente dolía.

—Yuuri, amor, aún podemos...

—¡Tú no me amas Viktor! ¡Y lo siento pero yo ya no te amo a ti tampoco!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no te amo cuándo eres tú quién se ha enamorado de otro?!

—Estoy tratando de hacer esto correctamente, Viktor —dijo Yuuri en un susurro que sonaba aterrador mientras se levantaba y giraba para hacerle frente—. Pero no voy a permitir que quieras echarme todas las culpas y hacerte el desentendido total como sueles querer hacer. Sí, acabo de aceptar que me he enamorado de alguien más, pero también he dicho que fue mientras ocupaba ese lugar que tú solías ocupar hace bastante tiempo atrás. No quiero tampoco echarte todo a ti ahora. Tus culpas son tuyas y las mías son mías pero debes aceptar que ambos hace tiempo dejamos de intentar.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Hace cuánto no estás en casa?

—Sabes que tenía que ir a una competencia.

—Una que terminó hace ya tres días, Viktor. Que me haya hecho el estúpido por meses sino años no significa que lo sea. Primero fueron horas, luego medio día. Pronto fue un día y le siguieron dos. Ahora son tres. Sin contar los momentos en los que desapareces sin siquiera decir por qué, a dónde o con quién.

Silencio. Solo eso hubo siempre.

Yuuri negó. Sus hombros cayeron. Su cuerpo irradiando una derrota palpable.

—Yuuri…

—Ya fue suficiente —zanjó él sin dejarle terminar—. No es un reclamo. Ya no quiero excusas. Te he estado esperando estos tres días con solo esto en mente. Quiero terminar. Quiero el divorcio y nada más. Me voy como vine, Viktor, déjame eso al menos.

Ambos se miraron una vez más a los ojos, hablando con ellos de esa manera en que, sin darse cuenta, hacía años habían dejado de hacer. Viktor suspiró.

—Aún te amo… —susurró.

—Me amas, sí, pero ya no es _ese_ amor, Viktor. Y lo sabes. Fue hermoso mientras duró pero, aunque quisiéramos engañarnos eternamente, no se puede, y he decidido darle un final.

—Podríamos volverlo a intentar —dijo, aunque las palabras fueran huecas. No hubo calor, sinceridad o compromiso en ellas y ambos lo tomaron por lo que eran.

A pesar de todo, Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa quebrada, volviendo a negar antes de tomar un respiro hondo.

—Creo, que…

—¿Qué?

—Nada. No es nada —no era su lugar ya el darle pistas al ruso para que se diera cuenta de lo que debía aceptar—. Toma.

—¿Qué es...?

—Los papeles que debes firmar.

—Pero creí…

Una pausa. El peso de la realidad cayendo de golpe sobre ambos, aplastándolos.

—Lo he pensado por mucho tiempo —fue toda la respuesta que dio el nipón.

—De… de acuerdo.

 

* * *

 

Uno.

Dos.

Cinco.

Siete.

Siete minutos y algunos segundos fue todo lo que tomó en deshacer con simples firmas, todo aquello que les había tomado años en construir y otros tantos en dejar morir.

Siete minutos y un silencio abrumador tan solo cortado por el movimiento rítmico de los papeles y el desplazamiento de la tinta sobre ellos.

—Yo…

—Espero estés bien, Viktor —le dijo el menor, mirándole intensamente antes de negar una vez más y encaminarse hacia donde las maletas le esperaban.

—¿Yuuri? —le llamó, sin saber porqué buscaba retenerle un poco más ni porqué necesitaba aún saber si aquello nada iba a cambiar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una vez más. Doliéndole de nuevo, aunque esta vez, fuera por ambos.

Yuuri sonrió tristemente y sus ojos volviendo a brillar con humedad.

—Eso no importa, Viktor. Es alguien que nunca me corresponderá.

**Author's Note:**

> Ese OS fue una luz! :O Hasta yo me sorprendí! Jejeejeje
> 
> Puede que no guste que sea tan sad y casi trágico(? Pero es lo que me salió al ver la foto y me gustó bastante como quedó ;)
> 
> Wuujuuu, feliz estreno de fandom para mí! xDD aunque actualmente estoy trabajando en otras 3 historias de YoI para subir esta misma semana, por cierto(? xD
> 
> Como sea, espero a alguien le haya gustado!!
> 
> nos leemos -espero- ;)
> 
> *Guadi*


End file.
